Black Magician Chronicles : Vestal of Light
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Mahad Arvandor is Archduke to the Lands of Andor. He is a mage of the highest order and power, but these titles matter little when he unwillingly becomes the guardian to Yuugi Motou – one of the last remaining vessels of light in the climax of the war between Aldeon and Solaria.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria: Let me start by apologizing, I have been out of commission because of school and even though that's not a liable excuse, it is the only I have at the moment. I'm not going to bog down the chapter by saying I'm sorry constantly. Instead, why don't you guys enjoy my new story? Thanks and have fun reading it as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: As always, I claim no rights to the characters, locations of the story. Those rightfully belong to Yu-gi-oh and _Grey Company. _

Current Song: Visitor - Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Original Soundtrack

* * *

_"Your will cannot always choose the path; very often the route is determined by chance or by the will of others." _

_-Fausto Cercignani _

**Chapter One - A Fated Encounter **

The water slapped wildly against his slipper cover feet. The cold wind blew harshly against his hair and face. The tree branches slapped wildly against his skin, causing angry lash marks to appear on his once clear and pale skin, but despite the obstacles of the forest, Yuugi _would not _stop running. Behind him, he could hear the howl of the hunting hounds and the cries of soldiers, demanding that he stop but Yuugi would not stop. He could not stop. Not while so much hang in the balance. Not while so many people gave their lives for him during his travels. He had no right to stop running when those brave souls died with a proud smile on the faces. Proud that they had defended the Vestal of Light: The last of the ancient mages who had protected the world from darkness.

No, he had no _right _to stop.

His feet was bruised, his lungs were ready to burst and his heart beat so harshly against his rib-cage that Yuugi was afraid that it would stop out of sheer exertion that it faced from the past year alone. Yuugi was exhausted from flesh to stern bone, but the thought of letting his mother and the people who aided him down kept him from stopping and giving himself up. If they could give their lives for him, the very least he could do was stay alive and avoid the soldiers and hounds who were more than happy to rip him from shred to shred.

He cursed when an upturned root caused him to stumble and fall to the ground and dirty his once pristine robes further. Behind him, he could hear loud splashes of water which only meant that the hounds and soldiers had finally crossed the large river that separated them. If he had only stayed in his small cave instead of venturing out and trying to find a small town then he would have never been in this stupid situation! He would have never been spotted by that soldier nor would he have been-been-

Yuugi shivered at the thought of that _man. _For so long he had ran and scoured Eternia for a safe place to reside, but to no avail. He had begged, pleaded with people only to be turned away at the door or gates of a village-the people too afraid of the consequences of keeping the vestal in their village or city.

In the beginning, he had been angry at the constant rejection he faced. Was no one in Eternia filled with pity? Will no one extend him a helping hand? Just once? He didn't understand until a man kind enough to hide him for one night told him the edict of the Empires of Solaria and Aldeon.

_"People who hide the Vestal of Light from our eyes will burn. Their cities will burn. Their families will burn at the stake and their shadows will never touch the land again. Hide the Vestal and face the true fires of hell and brimstone." _

Frightened and wrought with despair, Yuugi had fled the kind old man's house just as the sun peaked beyond the horizon. Never again did he beg for a place to stay, a bed to sleep in or a meal to fill his stomach. He would not sacrifice people so that he may live in comfort and rest his head.

Blinking back the tears in his eyes, Yuugi quickly stood from the wet ground and slipped behind the trees just as the soldiers and hounds crossed his path. He pressed his back against the tree, shivering at the wet wood pressed against his dirty clothing and waited until the soldiers faded into the distance. It was only when the last of the hounds barks faded into the air that Yuugi allowed himself to step out from behind the tree and breathe a sigh of relief. He had lived in this forest for more than six months and now he would have to move on. With the Aldan soldiers so close, Yuugi didn't want to risk getting caught again, but the thought of having to search for a safe haven again caused a wave of exhaustion to roll down his spine. He had spent so long searching for this place and now he would have to scour Eternia in search of a place that would keep him. And with the edict, that could take anywhere from days to weeks.

"Great." Yuugi muttered, his shoulders slumping as he turned on his heel and began the long trek back to his small cave near the eastern entrance. "I can't believe this happened! I've been avoiding those horrid soldiers for an entire year and I make a rookie mistake like going into a village! Mom would be-" Yuugi swallowed, stopping at the crossroads at the thought of his mother who had been the previous vestal of light. She too had been hunted down, but unlike Yuugi, she had taken her own life after all the running and the heavy burden that the life of a vestal had put on her. Before she left the world, she made him promise that he would never give up as she had. She had forced him to promise him to never give in to the either empires and to make a world a better place for the next vestal.

It was going to be promise that he was going to keep or die trying.

Yuugi's hand subconsciously slid down to his thigh where his mother's old knife was strapped. It was the only thing he had left of her and it kept him grounded and saved his life on more than one occasion. It was also the same knife that had taken her life. In truth, it was a wretched thing to still hold onto, but he couldn't bear to throw it away.

"I wish you were still here, mother." Yuugi continued his stroll, folding his arms across his chest to stave off the cold that was seeping through his clothing. "I wish you were still here with me. I wish _someone _was here with me then maybe I wouldn't feel so lost and alone."

Yuugi shook his head, a small bitter smile stretching his cracked lips. On the run for more than a year and he was still wishing someone was here to protect him? How pathetic was he? He handled himself more times than he could count and he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but that didn't mean he didn't want a friend, a person he could confide in when things got bad.

"Look to the East." Yuugi whispered, raising his head and watching as the sky turned an orange-purplish color. It would be night soon and the cold would settle over the forest and the monsters would retreat into their nests and Yuugi would have the forest to himself for the night. He would have hours of peace with the crickets and the stars as company.

He was thankful that no soldiers were waiting for him when he arrived back to his small cave. His spare clothes hanging in the trees remained untouched. His small campfire with rolls, cheese and meat stayed in his bags and his books looked dry. He raised his eyes back to the East and thanked Ra that his things remained untouched. Something good had come out of today.

Yuugi was quick to start a fire and warm up before changing his clothes and settling next to the fire and reaching for the book. He had read it twice over, but it was always a joy to read when his mind wandered to his mother and his situation. It was a nice distraction.

However, he didn't have much of a chance to read it for as his eyes scanned the old pages, his eyes began to droop from exhaustion. He was tired from all the running and the adrenaline was starting to wear off. He quickly put out the fire and ventured into the cave, his nose scrunching up at the thought of getting only other pair of cleaning clothing dirty from the dirt covered ground, but as another wave of exhaustion rolled over him, the worry over getting his clothes dirty faded and he sprawled out over of the blanket and closed his eyes, praying that his dreams weren't filled with the thoughts of his mother and the things he lost.

* * *

The smell of meat and smoke was what woke Yuugi up the next morning. It drifted up his nose and caused his stomach to growl quite loudly. He stood, walking to the edge of his cave and froze when a man sat at his fire poking a large piece of meat over a spit. Before Yuugi could step back, the man turned and a pair of crimson eyes ensnared him, freezing him on the spot.

"Good Morning."

Yuugi remained silent, not returning the greeting as the man stood, wiping the dirt from his fine made clothing and smiling in the face of Yuugi's fear. The man made no movement, staying near the fire as it crackled and popped, cooking the meat and causing the smell to wade into the air. It would attract monsters and travelers soon and Yuugi snarled at the thought.

"Put it out." Yuugi commanded. "And leave while you're at it."

"Are you not hungry?" the man tilted his head to side with an innocent curiosity that caused Yuugi's stomach to roll. Fake. All the emotions the man displayed were fake and it was sickening to see.

"No." Yuugi took a cautious step back. "What do you want, Atem?"

"You know what I want, little one." Atem smiled when Yuugi scowled at the nickname. "You know what I want and how I found you. Must we really go through the same questions every time we meet?"

"I know why you want me, but I'm afraid that our objectives don't line with one another, Your Majesty." Yuugi bowed mockingly, his hand sliding against his thigh and reaching for his knife. He grasped the deep blue hilt only to have his hand freeze on the spot.

"You didn't think I would fall for that again did you, little one?" Atem questioned, allowing Yuugi to raise his hand. "The old bowing and throwing a knife at my head isn't going to do it anymore." Atem took a step closer. "Now, I think this little game of hide-and-seek is getting old, don't you agree?"

"No." Yuugi returned softly. "As a matter of fact, I don't agree with you, Atem."

"Really?" Atem tilted his head again, his lips stretching into smirk of pure amusement. "It's a shame that we have to disagree on such a thing, little one. I'll admit, in the beginning the chase was an absolute delight, but as the year passed, I began to miss home and the comforts it brought." Atem stepped closer, causing another shiver of fear to race down Yuugi's spine. He had to get away from this man, he had to get _away. _

"If you miss home, then you're more than welcome to return to it." Yuugi clenched his teeth when Atem chuckled smoothly at his remark. "What do you find so funny?"

"The fact that you think I'm returning home without you, little one."

Yuugi's heart sunk at the statement. A full year of running and _killing _had come to this? Was this fruition of his efforts? To be captured by this _sadistic_ manwho caused a war just for the sake of capturing him?

_No_

No, he wouldn't let it end this way. He would rather die in this forest than go with Atem and his dreadful Empire. He was no pawn. He was the Vestal of Light.

He _deserved _his freedom and he was going to fight for with every fiber of his being.

"I won't let you." Yuugi struggled on the binding spell Atem placed on him. "I won't _let you, _Atem."

"Calm yourself, little one." all traces of amusement had fled Atem's eyes and a dangerous expression had taken its place. "You know the extent of your power. You know your limits."

"I don't!" Yuugi protested with heat in his voice. "I know nothing of limits! You chase me. You degrade me. What right do you have to tell me of my limits? By what right do you have to tell me about what I can and can't do?"

"Little one-"

Yuugi knew that his power as a vestal could destroy this forest, but he pulled his power-that light- from inside and pushed it to the surface, causing the area around them to become drenched in it. Through it, he could hear Atem's outcry and Yuugi took that opportunity to run. He didn't think about grabbing what little he had, he just ran towards the eastern exit of the forest. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Atem appear behind him with blade in hand and magic in the other.

"Stop!"

Yuugi reached the exit of the forest with a triumphant cry, the light of the sun blinding him temporarily, but not enough for him to stop running. The green grass underneath his feet, the sun at his back and wind through his hair was enough to spurn him on faster and away from his hunter who was giving him a decent chase.

Behind him, he heard the all too familiar sound of Atem's magic and Yuugi was quick enough to hit the ground when a blast of fire magic came his way. He rolled up and continue his sprint, a surge of surprise rolling through him when a city appeared before his eyes. A city? Here? He chanced a quick glance behind him only to see Atem that had stopped his pursuit. The Emperor was giving the city a distasteful look before he turned his back and headed back to the forest.

The action caused Yuugi to slow down in confusion. Why did the man suddenly stop chasing him? It wasn't like the Emperor to do such a thing. He stopped, allowing himself to catch his breath as he watched Atem vanish into the forest before turning back to the city. What was in this city that caused Atem to turn away so suddenly?

Yuugi quickly decided that it didn't matter what the reason turned out to be. The only thought that remained in his mind was that he was safe for the time being. He gave the forest-the place that had been his home for half a year- one last mournful glance before heading towards the mysterious city that served as his savior.

He didn't know what lied ahead, but as his mother always told him; looking back never did anyone a bit of good. Going forward did the world wonders. And with that single thought in his mind, Yuugi ventured into the city, wary, but curious about what it would bring him.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria - Firstly, I want to thank everyone for being so **patient **with me and these updates! I really appreciate it. I want you guys to enjoy the chapter and thanks a lot for the wait.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Yu-gi-oh! nor do I own some of the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Archduke and Vestal**

"I cannot thank you enough, Your Grace." Yuugi struggled to keep his stinging tears at bay, but a few managed to slide down his dirty cheeks and to the deep red carpet underneath Yuugi's naked feet. "I don't know what to say, but I cannot thank you enough." Yuugi raised his head, staring at the quiet man seated behind the massive oak desk and sniffed quietly. "I know that this is going to sound ungrateful, but why are you doing this? Why help me? Why risk so much?"

"We owe much to the vestals for the current state of Eternia." Mahad leaned forward, his rich red and black robes shifting with his movements. "It is your people that saved us from the darkness and we repay you by viciously hunting you down and using your power as an energy source. I find myself surprised that we have not been struck down by the Gods for our behavior, but here we stand, thriving thanks to the vestals split blood and tears. I grant you the protection of my city and my name because it needs to be done, Yuugi."

Yuugi swallowed, lowering his head under the weight of Mahad's-Lord Arvandor's intense stare. When Yuugi entered the city no more than a day ago, he had run straight into its ruler, Mahad Arvandor, Archduke to the City of Astald. He didn't know if it was mere coincidence that it happened, but Yuugi was rather grateful that Mahad was willing to take him in and hide him from the eyes of the Empires despite the edict.

"What do your people think of your decision?" Yuugi shifted his feet, exhausted and relieved at having a temporary place to stay. "I'm sure that more than a few of them will disagree with you notion of letting me stay, Your Grace."

"One of the many things that I have learned since becoming Archduke, Yuugi, is that you cannot make everyone under your protection grateful. One law will satisfy one person, but destroy another. It is a constant struggle in which I deal with daily, but let it be known that you are welcome within Astald gates for however long that you wish to stay."

Yuugi swallowed, floored at Mahad's words of kindness. Not many were kind in this world and to stand here and be accepted and welcomed was something Yuugi had wanted in the past year and he could do nothing but bow his head in thanks and gratitude.

"Sit," Mahad held out a hand toward the empty chair in front of his desk. "Tell me of your travels and of the Empires interest in you."

Yuugi practically melted into the chair, feeling the velvet meld into his bottom and back. He was quick to blush when Mahad smiled at his visible relief. He sat up, crossing his legs at the ankle and stared into Mahad's brown eyes with a weak smile of his own. "The story is long, Your Grace, and it is a sad tale. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I've had my own share of personal tragedies, Light Vestal, and I'm sure that yours will be no different."

Yuugi nodded shortly, and delved into the story of how he first became the vestal after his mother's suicide and his first encounter with Atem, Emperor of Aldeon and the man's obsession with him. He told Mahad of how he scoured Eternia for a year in search of a place to live and to keep the intense gaze of the Empire away from him. He told the older man of his many fights with both Aldeon and Solrian soldiers, of the lives he unwillingly took and his unstable control of his powers and how much of it was a hindrance and a blessing. Yuugi found himself amazed at how much information he was divulging to Mahad. For all he could know, this entire thing could be a trap and yet, here he was, telling the man any and everything.

By the time Yuugi finished his story, the sun was setting, its orange rays shining through the window, giving the office a rather comforting look. Yuugi was visibly exhausted by his story's end and he blinked hard to keep his eyes open, however, he stiffened when he caught how Mahad was looking at him. It wasn't a look of pity or of disgust, but it was a look of admiration and the smile the Archduke was wearing was small, but it was so bright and filled with pride that Yuugi quickly lowered his head, failing to hide the bright blush that dusted his cheeks.

"You are tired." Mahad stated, rising from his chair and approaching Yuugi from behind his desk. He placed a hand on the vestal's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling away. "Allow me to show you to your room."

"My room?" Yuugi repeated, again, it had been so long since he heard those words. It was usually a cave or the dirt ground that served as his sleeping place for the night or day. "You have a room for me?"

"Of course." Mahad didn't comment on the look of surprise Yuugi wore, merely nudging the vestal down the darkening hallway. The guards –drenched in the Arvandor colors of deep black and red, bowed their heads in greeting, each of them giving Yuugi a wary look as he passed by, but Yuugi paid no heed to it as he was directed to his room which was dark save for the last few orange rays coming through the windows.

The room was of a simple design with blue carpeting, cream colored walls and curtains. It only held a large canopy bed and a tea table with two chairs. Honestly, Yuugi was expecting less but the thought of a soft bed caused his feet to move of their own accord and before he knew it, he was crawling under the lavender scented blankets and inhaling the scent. Vaguely, he could hear Mahad speak of waking him up the next morning for breakfast before the door clicked shut leaving him alone with his thoughts and a quickly approaching sleep.

He wondered just how long he had to stay here. He wondered just how long would it be before Aldeon and Solaria attack this wonderful ruler and his city. How long would it be before he was on the move again, finding a place to belong?

Yuugi shivered at the thought and buried himself into the blankets, letting a few tears falls down his cheeks and to the soft pillows resting underneath his head. The Archduke was a such a kind and wonderful man and he _didn't _want to go. He didn't want to be wandering again in such a despondent world.

But, what choice did he have?

* * *

Yuugi woke the next morning to the sound of harsh whispers and the slamming of the door. He opened his eyes, blinked before sitting up half-way to see Mahad staring at the door with stiff shoulders and a tray of food in his hands. At the sight of it, Yuugi's stomach gave a ferocious growl causing Mahad to turn to him with a mild grin and amused eyes. The Archduke set the tray down on the tea table and approached the bed, folding his hands behind his back.

"Good Morning." Mahad greeted gently. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, Your Grace." Yuugi's eyes diverted to the plate of food, his mouth gathering saliva at the smell of meat, cheese and honeyed bread. "Thank you for the breakfast as well." He looked to the closed door. "I thought I heard arguing, is everything all right?"

Mahad's face briefly darkened before returning to its neutral state. "It was just a small disagreement, nothing for you to trouble yourself with, Yuugi." Mahad gently guided him out of bed and to the small table. "Sit and eat and we'll discuss what's going to happen to you."

"What's going to happen to me?" Yuugi swallowed down the bread and meat, licking his lips at the honey left behind. "I don't understand."

Mahad clicked his tongue, taking the seat opposite of Yuugi and reaching for a grape that sat in the bowl. "You mentioned that Emperor Atem was after you, but you never explained _why." _

"It's because I'm the-" Yuugi stopped when Mahad shook his head sharply, indicating that he knew that was a part of the problem, but it wasn't enough to explain why Atem had such an obsession. Yuugi swallowed, shaking his own head in denial. "I-I don't know why he after me," he shrugged, refusing to meet Mahad's eyes. "I always thought it was because I was the vestal." Yuugi shivered as Atem's fake smile came to his mind. It always frightened him whenever he got near the man. At first, Atem played with him like a cat played with a toy, but there times that Atem became a very dangerous man in which there were times that Yuugi almost died as a result of the Emperor's magical assaults.

He knew that it wouldn't be the last time he laid eyes on Atem, but he was going to be more prepared next time. Why, if it wasn't for this city then Yuugi was positive that he would be sitting on Atem's airship right now heading back to Aldeon.

"He turned around." Yuugi murmured, catching Mahad's attention. "Atem," he elaborated calmly. "He turned back around when he saw this city. Do you know why?"

"The City of Astald is Neutral Territory." Mahad explained kindly. "My great-grandfather decided that he had enough of the empires war-mongering ways and set to find a way in which Astald or Andor were not involved. He found his answer when he turned these lands into a sanctuary."

"A sanctuary." Yuugi whispered. "So, as long as I am in this city, Atem can't touch me?"

"No." Mahad responded firmly. "He _will not _touch you or these lands. The Peace Treaty made sure of it, but we need to be prepared in case one of them gets a notion that attacking us is a good idea."

"What? If there's anything I do then tell me."

Mahad was quiet for a moment; the only sound in the room was from the city below. The Archduke leaned back, crossing his legs at the ankle before speaking, his tone subdued yet firm.

"You need to learn to control your power as vestal."

Yuugi blinked, surprised at the request. "I don't understand how that's-"Yuugi narrowed his eyes at Mahad who gave him a sympathetic look. "You mean to use me against Aldeon and Solaria?"

"I'm not _using _you. I'm giving the protection that you need." Mahad stared him down, his lips turned into a frown. "If you were to harness your power than you will never have a need to run again." Mahad reached over and placed a hand on top of Yuugi. "You are the Vestal of Light. You are one of the last bastions against the darkness and if you can use your powers to not only defend yourself but the people around you then I will be satisfied and so will you."

"I don't even know where to begin." Yuugi murmured, a flush of shame came over his cheeks. "I don't—"

"Hush." Mahad murmured, interrupting Yuugi's attempt at an explanation. "All will be well. I will teach you what you need to know."

"How?"

Mahad smiled, his eyes taking on an excited light that caused Yuugi to return it. He didn't feel pressured around this man and that's all that mattered to him at the moment.

"I am a mage of the highest order within this city and I have the ability to teach you what you need to know, but it's up to you to be able to learn what I am to teach you and it is not only your vestal powers that I wish to teach you."

"Oh?"

"No." Mahad responded. "I wish to teach you the ways of magic and archery. I think you will do well in both areas."

"Really?" Yuugi beamed, excited at the prospect of learning more. "Are you sure that you have the time to do this?"

"I have more than enough time to teach the vestal of light." Mahad responded. "You needn't worry. The trial you have faced over the past the year is over. Consider yourself a part of my household from now on, understand?"

"Yes," Yuugi beamed his heart swelling at the thought. "Thank you, Lord Arvandor."

Mahad returned the smile. "You are most welcome, Yuugi."


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria - Firstly, I want to thank everyone for being so **patient **with me and these updates! I really appreciate it. I want you guys to enjoy the chapter and thanks a lot for the wait.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Yu-gi-oh! nor do I own some of the words used, those belong to _Grey Company._

* * *

**Chapter Three - A Vestal's Adventure **

As a potential Vestal of Light, Yuugi was required to learn about the basics of magic and its lore. In his specific case, Yuugi's mother, Aoi, served as his mentor and his teacher in all aspects concerning his duties as the vestal. However, it was Yuugi's grandfather that served as his teacher in the magical arts. Yuugi was quick to learn, however, that Mahad's magical abilities was above that of his grandfather. There were terms and abilities that Yuugi couldn't _pronounce _let alone cast which showed him that he had a long way to go in all aspects of magic and being the new vestal of light.

"Yuugi?" Mahad tapped him gently on the forehead with one of the many scrolls lining the walls and the desk that served as his study area. "You need to pay attention and remember what I am telling you." Mahad tossed him a gentle frown of disapproval. "Or else we're just both wasting time."

"I'm sorry." Yuugi winced at the gentle scolding which somehow made it ten times worse to endure. Mahad was a gentle and patient teacher, but Yuugi wasn't fooled by the forefront. He saw the lingering traces of impatience in Mahad's eyes and voice when Yuugi drifted off into his own little world. He wasn't here to waste Mahad's time. Not when the man was putting so much at risk.

"I understand that you have much on your mind, Yuugi, but do not think about things that are beyond your control." Mahad took a seat in front of Yuugi's desk, planting his hands on the worn wood and stared into his student's worried gaze. "I can promise until I'm blue in the face to help you, but it has to be you who extends their hand, Yuugi." Mahad gave him a smile that reached his eyes. "I know you are full of promise which is why I took you on as my student and ward."

"I understand. Thank you, Lord Arvandor."

Mahad shook his head at the title. "Let us throw titles away for the time being." Mahad looked around at the small room that was filled with shelves holding scrolls small as a pinky and as large as torch. "You may call me Mahad."

"Are you sure?" Yuugi asked softly. "You are the Duke to Astald City and the people...the people are already in disagreement with your decision to let me stay-"

"They will come to realize how important your task is in the coming days." Mahad interrupted swiftly. "They are merely frightened of the consequences that my actions will have upon on our lands, but they will have no reason to fear because we will protect them and ourselves."

"Yes." Yuugi responded in fervent agreement. "Thank you, Mahad."

"You can thank me by paying attention." Mahad reached for a book in his satchel. "As the Vestal of Light, I'm sure that you have learned at least the basics of magic, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good." Mahad opened the book, his nose scrunching lightly at the smell of it. It was one of the older texts that had been almost lost in the fire. He was surprised that the archivists managed to salvage it. "You know of the properties of magic? Its cycle?"

Yuugi twisted his lips as he tried to remember the theory his grandfather taught him. "Doesn't it circulate with nature? All magic is gathered from types of elements such as wind, water, earth and fire and even metal. Though we are not around them we can still draw from that specific element, right?"

"That's the gist of it." Mahad responded. "Magic is much like nature. It grows and evolves, but unlike nature, magic has the ability to shift constantly and has no respite as nature does. For instance, if the forest outside the city would catch fire, it would take not only years, but decades, even centuries for it to recover, whereas magic, on the other hand, can began its cycle anew within a few hours."

"Is that why I can constantly create energy? Because of the magical recovery rate?" Yuugi often wondered how he was able to constantly use his light magic and even healing at such a quick rate, even after using a large portion of it in a single area.

"Not exactly." Mahad tapped the open book in front of him idly. "Your magic is different that of natural magic that circulates throughout our world." Mahad leaned back against the hard chair, contemplating on how he should explain the difference when Yuugi spoke up, his voice timid and a tad shy.

"The Vestal's magic is not of this world." Yuugi's cheek tinted with a rose red color. "My mother told me that we draw our power from the Element Crystals."

"Indeed." Mahad turned to the middle of the book where a large white crystal was printed on the page. "This specific crystal, The Crystal of Purity and Light, is your way point to magic." Mahad gave him a confused look. "You have never seen it before?"

"No." Yuugi responded, his heart in his throat at the mention of it. "The pathway to my crystal closed when my mother passed from this world, and she, she never taught me how to open it."

"There is no one to teach it?" Mahad questioned. "I remember hearing rumors of other vestals traveling the world. Do you not keep in contact with them?"

"I did, once upon a time, but I have yet to see the Earth Vestal and the Fire Vestal." Yuugi swallowed, preparing himself and Mahad for his next words. "The Wind and Water Vestals have passed from this world."

Mahad pushed back his shock and anger at the news and spent that energy concentrating on comforting on one of the last remaining vestals. He reached across the desk and placed his hand across Yuugi's squeezing it tightly. "I know they must have meant a lot to you and if you like, I would like to bring the Earth and Fire Vestal to Astald."

Much to his surprise, Yuugi shook his head, denying his request. "As much as that would put my heart at ease, I doubt they would trust you with their lives, let alone their safety. They...are not the most friendly of people."

"Ah, I don't blame them for their personalities." Mahad murmured in agreement. He, too, would be wary of even the simplest of people after his brethren were taken down like nothing but animals. "Nonetheless, should we cross paths, I would be more than happy to welcome them into my home and city."

"Thank you, I...I appreciate it, Mahad." Yuugi looked around at the scrolls, books, desk and windows that took up the room and swallowed against the tears, blinking them back. "Have I told you thank you lately? I really appreciate this, Mahad. I really, truly do."

"Once again, it was no trouble at all, Yuugi." Mahad reached forward, ruffling Yuugi's hair with his free hand. "I am honored to help a Vestal on their journey. It is I who should be thanking you for your sacrifice. I just wish I could do more to help you resolve your feelings."

"You've given me a place to lay my head at night and a table in which to fill my stomach. Lord Arvandor, that is more than enough for now." Yuugi lowered his gaze when Mahad gave him a sympathetic look. "I know that isn't much to most people, but it's enough for me and I can't thank you enough for your generosity."

"You can thank me by learning to control your abilities as a Vestal. In the meantime, let us continue with our lesson, shall we?" Mahad glanced down at the book with a small frown. "It is not publicly known, but there are deeper connections to the magical cycle outside the normal cycle that mages use. This is called the Haven Cycle."

"Haven Cycle?" Yuugi leaned forward, suddenly more interested in the lesson than he had been previously. "What is that?"

"The Haven Cycle is for more advanced mages. We are able to call magic from any point on the planet, but there are dire consequences to our own magical system which is why the Haven Cycle disappeared from normal magical textbooks right around the appearance of the vestals."

"A moment." Yuugi interrupted swiftly. "If it disappeared around the time of the vestals arrival then would you say that we are creators of this cycle?"

"Not exactly, you would serve as the catalyst of its disappearance." Mahad corrected gently. "The earlier vestals actually updated our cycle thanks to their connection to the crystals. I believe it was the first generation-" Mahad stopped. "Should you not know this already? With the exception of the cycle of course."

"Ah," Yuugi had the decency to blush in embarrassment at being caught. "My mother tried to teach me, but I wasn't the best student."

Mahad clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Ah, short attention span?"

"No." Yuugi's blushed deepened when Mahad chuckled. "I love my mother with all my heart and spirit, but she had the most monologue voice that I couldn't stand it."

Mahad blinked, once, twice before a chuckle escaped his throat as he watched Yuugi groan and bury his face into the desk. Though Yuugi wasn't the most perfect student, he had to admit that he was a very amusing one.

Very amusing indeed.

* * *

As far as magical lessons went, Yuugi proved to be an excellent caster, prodigal Mahad would go so far as to say. Though he would never understand how Yuugi never liked the study the theory of magic. It was a constant contradiction.

Yet, it was something awe inspiring seeing Yuugi cast spells that took Mahad more than a year to accomplish. Another thing that amazed Mahad was his student's casting time. The spells Mahad taught had a thirty minute casting window and even the normal mages had to catch their breath inbetween, but here Yuugi was, casting those spells with the simplicity that was as easy as breathing. His earlier amusement was quick to turn to caution when he realized that Yuugi' was a potential powerhouse who was without strict discipline.

He could truly see why the Empires of Solaria and Aldeon hunted him down with the viciousness of wolves.

If Atem could get that power under strict control, not only would Aldeon _annihilate _Solaria, but it could conquer all of Eternia as if it was a simple of feat of rising out of bed at dawn. It was a frightful image that someone as manipulative and intelligent as Emperor Atem wanted Yuugi. It was worst that the man had come close several time to accomplishing the task. Mahad sent a quick prayer up to Yuugi's mother for giving the boy a chance to survive in a world that did nothing to protect him.

"Mahad?" Yuugi's voice sliced through Mahad's degrading thoughts. "Is something wrong? You look terribly angry."

"It's nothing." Mahad responded tightly. "Yuugi. Listen to me. No matter what happens you must never allow Aldeon or Solaria to capture you, understand?" Mahad turned to the display of blades and staves. "Magic is good protection but a physical weapon is better."

"You mean you're going to...?"

Mahad grinned even though the movement was solemn. "I'm going to teach you more than just magic and the theory behind it." Mahad gently shoved Yuugi in the direction of the display of weapons. "Choose carefully. That weapon may be the thing that saves your life one day when magic is naught."

Yuugi shivered at the dire warning, but looked at the display of weapons before him with a determined frown. Blades ranging from the length of his arm to his entire body was lined in order. Staves were below and lances after that.

Lances

A brief flash of memory of his father showed before his mind's eye before he grabbed the lance, grunting at the weight of it. He didn't know if this was the right choice, but it was better to try than to wonder, right?

"Huh." Mahad murmured, watching as Yuugi fiddled with the lance in his hand. "I never thought you would choose that weapon. Yuugi? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Yuugi approached Mahad with lance in hand. "Will you teach me?" Yuugi lifted up the lance with a small smile. "My...my father wielded the lance and I want to do the same."

Mahad kept back the fact that Yuugi should have a chosen a weapon that fit him, not a weapon that he wanted to mimic, but he kept his opinion to himself. No need to spout out malcious comments.

"Very well." Mahad smiled in the face of Yuugi's excitement. "But, let's get you something smaller, hmm?"

Mahad watched as Yuugi raced back to the weapon's wall before a frown marred his face. He didn't know if this was going to work, but he had no choice.

He _would not _allow Yuugi to be used like a weapon.

No matter that cost.


End file.
